poesiafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Macário
__TOC__ Puff Criei para mim algumas idéias teóricas sobre o drama. Algum dia, se houver tempo e vagar, talvez as escreva e de a lume. O meu protótipo seria alguma coisa entre o teatro inglês, o teatro espanhol e o teatro grego-a forca das paixões ardentes de Shakespeare, de Marlowe e Otway, a imaginação de Calderon de la Barca e Lope de Vega, e a simplicidade de Esquilo e Eurípedes-alguma coisa como Goethe sonhou, e cujos elementos eu iria estudar numa parte dos dramas dele -- em Goetz de Berlichingen, Clavijo, Egmont, no episódio da Margarida de Faust-- e a outra na simplicidade ática de sua Ifigênia. Estudá-lo-ia talvez em Schiller, nos dois dramas do Wallenstein, nos Salteadores, no D. Carlos: estudá-lo-ia ainda na Noiva de Messina com seus coros, com sua tendência à regularidade. É um tipo talvez novo, que não se parece com o misticismo do teatro de Werner, ou as tragédias teogônicas de OEhlenschläger e ainda menos com o de Kotzebue ou o de Victor Hugo e Dumas. Não se pareceria com o de Ducis, nem com aquela tradução bastarda, verdadeira castração do Otelo de Shakespeare, feita pelo poeta sublime do Chatterton, o conde Vigny.-Quando não se tem alma adejante para emparelhar com o gênio vagabundo do autor de Hamlet, haja ao menos modéstia bastante para não querer emendá-la. Por isso o Otelo de Vigny é morto. É uma obra de talento, mas devia ser um rasgo de gênio. Emendá-lo? pobres pigmeus que querem limar as monstruosidades do Colosso! Raça de Liliput que queria aperfeiçoar os membros do gigante-disforme para eles-de Gulliver! E digam-me: que é o disforme? há ai um anão ou um gigante? Não é assim que eu o entendo. Haveria enredo, mas não a complicação exagerada da comédia espanhola. Haveria paixões, porque o peito da tragédia deve bater, deve sentir-se ardente-mas não requintaria o horrível, e não faria um drama daqueles que parecem feitos para reanimar corações-cadáveres, como a pilha galvânica as fibras nervosas do morto! Não: o que eu penso é diverso. É uma grande idéia que talvez nunca realize. É difícil encerrar a torrente de fogo dos anjos decaídos de Milton ou o pântano de sangue e lágrimas do Alighieri dentro do pentâmetro de mármore da tragédia antiga. Contam que a primeira idéia de Milton foi fazer do Paraíso Perdido uma tragédia-um mistério-não sei o quê: não o pôde; o assunto transbordava, crescia; a torrente se tornava num oceano. É difícil marcar o lugar onde pára o homem e começa o animal, onde cessa a alma e começa o instinto -onde a paixão se torna ferocidade. É difícil marcar onde deve parar o galope do sangue nas artérias, e a violência da dor no crânio.- Contudo, deve haver e o há-um limite às expansões do ator, para que não haja exageração, nem degenere num papel de fera o papel de homem. O Pobre Idiota tem esse defeito entre mil outros. A cena do subterrâneo é interessante, mas é de um interesse semelhante àquele que excitava o Jocko ou o homem das matas-aquele macaco representado por Morietti que fazia chorar a platéia. O Pobre Idiota representa o idiotismo do homem caído na animalidade. O ator fez o papel que devia- não exagerou-, representou a fera na sua fúria,- uma fera, onde por um enxerto caprichoso do imitador de Hauser havia um amor poético por uma flor- e uma estampa! A vida e só a vida! mas a vida tumultuosa, férvida, anelante, às vezes sanguenta-eis o drama. Se eu escrevesse, se minha pena se desvairasse na paixão, eu a deixaria correr assim. Iago enganaria o Mouro, trairia Cássio, perderia Desdêmona e desfrutaria a bolsa de Rodrigo. Cássio seria apunhalado na cena. Otelo sufocaria sua Veneziana com o travesseiro, escondê-la-ia com o cortinado quando entrasse Emília: chamaria sua esposa - a whore- e gabar-se-ia de seu feito. O honest, most honest Iago viria ver a sua vítima, Emília soluçando a mostraria ao demônio; o Africano delirante, doido de amor, doido de a ter morto, morreria beijando os lábios pálidos da Veneziana. Hamlet no cemitério conversaria com os coveiros, ergueria do chão a caveira de Yorick, o truão; Ofélia coroada de flores cantaria insana as balatas obscenas do povo: Laertes apertaria nos braços o cadáver da pobre louca. Orlando no What you will penduraria suas rimas de Rosalinda nos arvoredos dos Cevennes. Isto seria tudo assim. Se eu imaginasse o Otelo, seria com todo o seu esgar, seu desvario selvagem, com aquela forma irregular que revela a paixão do sangue. É que as nódoas de sangue quando caem no chão não têm forma geométrica. As agonias da paixão, do desespero e do ciúme ardente quando coam num sangue tropical não se derretem em alexandrinos, não se modulam nas falas banais dessa poesia de convenção que se chama-conveniências dramáticas. Mas se eu imaginasse primeiro a minha idéia, se a não escrevesse como um sonâmbulo, ou como falava a Pitonisa convulsa agitando-se na trípode, se pudesse, antes de fazer meu quadro, traçar as linhas no painel, falo-ia regular como um templo grego ou como a Atália, arquétipa de Racine. São duas palavras estas, mas estas duas palavras têm um fim: é declarar que o meu tipo, a minha teoria, a minha utopia dramática, não é esse drama que aí vai. Esse é apenas como tudo que até hoje tenho esboçado, como um romance que escrevi numa noite de insônia -como um poema que cismei numa semana de febre - uma aberração dos princípios da ciência, uma exceção às minhas regras mais íntimas e sistemáticas. Esse drama é apenas uma inspiração confusa-rápida - que realizei à pressa como um pintor febril e trêmulo. Vago como uma aspiração espontânea, incerto como um sonho; como isso o dou, tenham-no por isso. Quanto ao nome, chamem-no drama, comédia, dialogismo: - não importa. Não o fiz para o teatro: é um filho pálido dessas fantasias que se apoderam do crânio e inspiram a Tempestade a Shakespeare, Beppo e o IX Canto de D. Juan a Byron; que fazem escrever Anunciata e O Conto de Antônia a quem é Hoffmann ou Fantasio ao poeta de Namouna. Primeiro episódio (Numa estalagem da estrada) Macário (falando para fora): Olá, mulher da venda! Ponham-me na sala uma garrafa de vinho, façam-me a cama e mandem-me ceia: palavra de honra que estou com fome! Dêem alguma ponta de charuto ao burro que está suado como um frade bêbado! Sobretudo não esqueçam o vinho! Uma voz: Há aguardente unicamente, mas boa. Macário: Aguardente! Pensas que sou algum jornaleiro?... Andar seis léguas e sentir-se com a goela seca. Ó mulher maldita! aposto que também não tens água? A mulher: E pura, senhor! Corre ali embaixo uma fonte que c limpa como o vidro e fria como uma noite de geada. (Saí) . Macário: Eis ai o resultado das viagens. Um burro frouxo. uma garrafa vazia. (Tira uma garrafa do bolso). Conhaque! És um belo companheiro de viagem. És silencioso como um vigário em caminho, mas no silêncio que inspiras, como nas noites de luar, ergue-se às vezes um canto misterioso que enleva! Conhaque! Não te ama quem não te entende! não te amam essas bocas feminis acostumadas ao mel enjoado da vida, que não anseiam prazeres desconhecidos, sensações mais fortes! E eis-te aí vazia, minha garrafa! vazia como mulher bela que morreu! Hei de fazer-te uma nênia. E não ter nem um gole de vinho! Quando não há o amor, há o vinho; quando não há o vinho, há o fumo; e quando não há amor, nem vinho, nem fumo, há o spleen. O spleen encarnado na sua forma mais lúgubre naquela velha taverneira repassada de aguardente que tresanda! (Entra a mulher com uma bandeja). A mulher: Eis aqui a ceia. Macário: Ceia! que diabo de comida verde é essa? Será algum feixe de capim? Leva para o burro. A Mulher: São couves. Macário: Leva para o burro. A Mulher: É fritado em toicinho Macário: Leva para o burro com todos os diabos! (Atira-lhe o prato na cabeça. A mulher sai. Macário come). Um desconhecido - (entrando) : Boa-noite, companheiro. Macário (comendo): Boa-noite O Desconhecido: Tendes um apetite! Macário: Entendo-vos. Quereis comer? sentai-vos. Quereis conversar? esperai um pouco. O Desconhecido: Esperarei. (Senta-se). Macário (comendo): Parece-me que não é a primeira vez que vos encontro. Quando a noite caía, ao subir da garganta da serra O Desconhecido: Um vulto com um ponche vermelho e preto roçou a bota por vossa perna. . . Macário: Tal e qual-por sinal que era fria como o focinho de um cão. O Desconhecido: Era eu. Macário: Há um lugar em que estende-se um vale cheio de grama. À direita corre uma torrente que corta a estrada pela frente. . Há uma ladeira mal calçada que se perde pelo mato... O Desconhecido: Aí encontrei-vos outra vez... A propósito, não bebeis ? Macário: Pois não sabeis? Essa maldita mulher só tem aguardente; e eu que sou capaz de amar a mulher do povo como a filha da aristocracia, não posso beber o vinho do sertanejo... O Desconhecido '''(Tira uma garrafa do bolso e derrama vinho no copo de Macário): Ah! '''Macário: Vinho! (Bebe). À fé que é vinho de Madeira! À vossa saúde, cavalheiro! O Desconhecido: À vossa. ( Tocam os copos) . Macário: Tendes as mãos tão frias! O Desconhecido: É da chuva. (Sacode o ponche). Vede: estou molhado até os ossos! Macário: Agora acabei: conversemos .. O Desconhecido: Vistes-me duas vezes. Eu vos vi ainda outra vez. Era na serra, no alto da serra. A tarde caía, os vapores azulados do horizonte se escureciam. Um vento frio sacudia as folhas da montanha e vós contempláveis a tarde que caía. Além, nesse horizonte, o mar como uma linha azul orlada de escuma e de areia-e no vale, como bando de gaivotas brancas sentadas num paul, a cidade que algumas horas antes tínheis deixado. Daí vossos olhares se recolhiam aos arvoredos que vos rodeavam, ao precipício cheio das flores azuladas e vermelhas das trepadeiras, às torrentes que mugiam no fundo do abismo, e defronte víeis aquela cachoeira imensa que espedaça suas águas amareladas, numa chuva de escuma, nos rochedos negros do seu leito. E olháveis tudo isso com um ar perfeitamente romântico. Sois poeta? Macário: Enganai-vos. Minha mula estava cansada. Sentei-me ali para descansá-la. Esperei que o fresco da neblina a reforçasse. Nesse tempo divertia-me em atirar pedras no despenhadeiro e contar os saltos que davam. O Desconhecido: É um divertimento agradável. Macário: Nem mais nem menos que cuspir num poço, matar moscas, ou olhar para a fumaça de um cachimbo A minha mala (Chega à janela). Ó mulher da casa! olá! o de casa! Uma voz (de fora): Senhor! Macário: Desate a mala de meu burro e traga-m'a aqui . A voz: O burro? Macário: A mala, burro! A voz: A mala com o burro? Macário: Amarra a mala nas tuas costas e amarra o burro na cerca. A voz: O senhor é o moço que chegou primeiro? Macário: Sim. Mas vai ver o burro. A voz: Um moço que parece estudante? Macário: Sim. Mas anda com a mala. A voz: Mas como hei-de ir buscar a mala? Quer que vá a pé? Macário: Esse diabo é doido! Vai a pé, ou monta numa vassoura como tua mãe! A voz: Descanse, moço. O burro há-de aparecer. Quando madrugar iremos procurar. Outra voz: Havia de ir pelo caminho do Nhô Quito. Eu conheço o burro… Macário: E minha mala? A voz: Não vê? Está chovendo a potes!... Macário (fecha a janela): Malditos! (Atira com ama cadeira no chão). O Desconhecido: Que tendes, companheiro? Macário: Não vedes? O burro fugiu. . . O Desconhecido: Não será quebrando cadeiras que o chamareis.. Macário: Porém a raiva... O Desconhecido: Bebei mais um copo de Madeira. (Bebem). Levais de certo alguma preciosidade na mala? (Sorri-se). Macário: Sim . . . O Desconhecido: Dinheiro? Macário: Não, mas... O Desconhecido: A coleção completa de vossas cartas de namoro, algum poema em borrão, alguma carta de recomendação? Macário: Nem isso, nem aquilo. . . Levo. .. O Desconhecido: A mala não pareceu-me muito cheia. Senti alguma coisa sacolejar dentro. Alguma garrafa de vinho? Macário: Não! não! mil vezes não! Não concebeis, uma perda imensa, irreparável... era o meu cachimbo .. O Desconhecido: Fumais? Macário: Perguntai de que serve o tinteiro sem tinta, a viola sem cordas, o: copo sem vinho, a noite sem mulher- não me pergunteis se fumo! O Desconhecido ( Dá-lhe um cachimbo. ): Eis aí um cachimbo primoroso. É de pura escuma do mar. O tubo é de pau de cereja. O bocal é de âmbar. Macário: Bofé! Uma Sultana o fumaria! E fumo? O Desconhecido: É uma invenção nova. Dispensa-o. Acendei-o na vela. (Macário acende). Macário: E vós? O Desconhecido: Não vos importeis comigo. (Tira outro cachimbo e fuma) Macário: Sois um perfeito companheiro de viagem. Vosso nome? O Desconhecido: Perguntei-vos o vosso? Macário: O caso é que é preciso que eu pergunte primeiro. Pois eu sou um estudante. Vadio ou estudioso, talentoso ou estúpido, pouco importa. Duas palavras só: amo o fumo e odeio o Direito Romano. Amo as mulheres e odeio o romantismo. O Desconhecido: Tocai! Sois um digno rapaz. (Apertam a mão). Macário: Gosto mais de uma garrafa de vinho que de um poema, mais de um beijo que do soneto mais harmonioso. Quanto ao canto dos passarinhas, ao luar sonolento, às noites límpidas, acho isso sumamente insípido. Os passarinhos sabem só uma cantiga. O luar é sempre o mesmo. Esse mundo é monótono a fazer morrer de sono. O Desconhecido: E a poesia? Macário: Enquanto era a moeda de oiro que corria só pela mão do rico, ia muito bem. Hoje trocou-se em moeda de cobre; não há mendigo, nem caixeiro de taverna que não tenha esse vintem azinhavrado. Entendeis-me? O Desconhecido: Entendo. A poesia, de popular tornou-se vulgar e comum. Antigamente faziam-na para o povo; hoje o povo a faz para ninguém . Macário ( bebe ): Eu vos dizia pois Onde tínhamos ficado? O Desconhecido: Não sei. Parece-me que falávamos sobre o Papa. Macário: Não sei: creio que o vosso vinho subiu-me à cabeça. Puah! vosso cachimbo tem sarro que tresanda! O desconhecido; Sois triste, moço... Palavra que eu desejaria ver essa poesia vossa. Macário: Por quê? O Desconhecido: Porque havia ser alegre como Arlequim assistindo a seu enterro... Macário: Poesias a quê? O Desconhecido: À luz, ao céu, ao mar. .. Macário: mar é uma coisa soberanamente insípida. . . O enjôo é tudo quanto há mais prosaico. Sou daqueles de quem fala o corsário de Byron "whose soul would sicken o'er the heaving wave". O Desconhecido: E enjoais a bordo? Macário: É a única semelhança que tenho com D. Juan. O Desconhecido: Modéstia! Macário: Pergunta à taverneira se apertei-lhe o cotovelo, pisquei-lhe o olho, ou pus-lhe a mão nas tetas O Desconhecido: Um dragão! Macário: Uma mulher! Todas elas são assim. As que não são assim por fora o são por dentro. Algumas em falta de cabelos na cabeça os têm no coração. As mulheres são como as espadas, às vezes a bainha é de oiro e de esmalte e a folha é ferrugenta. O Desconhecido: Falas como um descrido, como um saciado! E contudo ainda tens os beiços de criança! Quantos seios de mulher beijaste além do seio de tua ama de leite? Quantos lábios além dos de tua irmã? Macário: A vagabunda que dorme nas ruas, a mulher que se vende corpo e alma, porque sua alma é tão desbotada como seu corpo, te digam minhas noites. Talvez muita virgem tenha suspirado por mim! Talvez agora mesmo alguma donzela se ajoelhe na cama e reze por mim! O Desconhecido: Na verdade és belo. Que idade tens? Macário: Vinte anos. Mas meu peito tem batido nesses vinte anos tantas vezes como o de um outro homem em quarenta. O Desconhecido: E amaste muito? Macário: Sim e não. Sempre e nunca. O Desconhecido: Fala claro. Macário: Mais claro que o dia. Se chamas o amor a troca de duas temperaturas, o aperto de dois sexos, a convulsão de dois peitos que arquejam, o beijo de duas bocas que tremem, de duas vidas que se fundem tenho amado muito e sempre! Se chamas o amor o sentimento casto e poro que faz cismar o pensativo, que faz chorar o amante na relva onde passou a beleza, que adivinha o perfume dela na brisa, que pergunta às aves, à manhã, à noite, às harmonias da música, que melodia é mais doce que sua voz, e ao seu coração, que formosura há mais divina que a dela-eu nunca amei. Ainda não achei uma mulher assim. Entre um charuto e uma chávena de café lembro-me às vezes de alguma forma divina, morena, branca, loira, de cabelos castanhos ou negros. Tenho-as visto que fazem empalidecer-e meu peito parece sufocar meus lábios se gelam, minha mão se esfria.. Parece-me então que se aquela mulher que me faz estremecer assim soltasse sua roupa de veludo e me deixasse por os lábios sobre seu seio um momento, eu morreria num desmaio de prazer! Mas depois desta vem outra- mais outra-e o amor se desfaz numa saudade que se desfaz no esquecimento. Como eu te disse, nunca amei. O Desconhecido: Ter vinte anos e nunca ter amado! E para quando esperas o amor? Macário: Não sei. Talvez eu ame quando estiver impotente! O Desconhecido: E o que exigirias para a mulher de teus amores? Macário: Pouca coisa. Beleza, virgindade, inocência, amor O desconhecido (irônico): Mais nada? Macário: Notai que por beleza indico um corpo bem feito, arredondado, setinoso, uma pele macia e rosada, um cabelo de seda-froixa e uns pés mimosos O Desconhecido: Quanto à virgindade? Macário: Eu a quereria virgem na alma como no corpo. Quereria que ela nunca tivesse sentido a menor emoção por ninguém. Nem por um primo, nem por um irmão Que Deus a tivesse criado adormecida na alma até ver-me como aquelas princesas encantadas dos contos-que uma fada adormecera por cem anos. Quereria que um anjo a cobrisse sempre com seu véu, e a banhasse todas as noites do seu óleo divino para guardá-la santa! Quereria que ela viesse criança transformar-se em mulher nos meus beijos. O Desconhecido: Muito bem, mancebo! E esperas essa mulher? Macário: Quem sabe! O Desconhecido: E é no lodo da prostituição que hás-de encontrá-la? Macário: Talvez! É no lodo do oceano que se encontram as pérolas O Desconhecido: Em mau lugar procuras a virgindade! É mais fácil achar uma pérola na casa de um joalheiro que no meio das areias do fundo do mar. Macário: Quem sabe!.. O Desconhecido: Duvidas pois? Macário: Duvido sempre. Descreio às vezes. Parece-me que este mundo é um logro. O amor, a glória, a virgindade, tudo é uma ilusão. O Desconhecido: Tens razão: a virgindade é uma ilusão! Qual é mais virgem, aquela que é deflorada dormindo, ou a freira que ardente de lágrimas e desejos se revolve no seu catre, rompendo com as mãos sua roupa de morte, lendo algum romance impuro? Macário: Tens razão: a virgindade da alma pode existir numa prostituta, e não existir numa virgem de corpo.-Há flores sem perfume, e perfume sem flores. Mas eu não sou como os outros. Acho que uma taça vazia pouco vale, mas não beberia o melhor vinho numa xícara de barro. O Desconhecido: E contudo bebes o amor nos lábios de argila da mulher corrupta! Macário: O amor? Que te disse que era o amor? É uma fome impura que se sacia. O corpo faminto é como o conde Ugolino na sua torre-morderia até num cadáver. O Desconhecido: Tua comparação é exata. A meretriz é um cadáver. Macário: Vale-nos ao menos que sobre seu peito não se morre de frio! O Desconhecido: Admira-me uma coisa. Tens vinte anos: deverias ser puro como um anjo e és devasso como um cônego! Macário: Não é que eu não voltasse meus sonhos para o céu. A cisterna também abre seus lábios para Deus, e pede-lhe uma água pura-e o mais das vezes só tem lodo. Palavra de honra-que às vezes quero fazer-me frade. O Desconhecido: Frade! Para quê? Macário: É uma loucura. Enche esse copo. (Bebe) Pela Virgem Maria! Tenho sono. Vou dormir. O Desconhecido: E eu também Boa-noite. Macário: Ainda uma vez, antes de dormir, o teu nome? O Desconhecido: Insistes nisso? Macário: De todo o meu coração. Sou filho de mulher. O Desconhecido: Aperta minha mão. Quero ver se tremes nesse aperto ouvindo meu nome. Macário: Juro-te que não, ainda que fosses O Desconhecido: Aperta minha mão. Até sempre: na vida e na morte! Macário: Até sempre, na vida e na morte! O Desconhecido: E o teu nome? Macário: Macário. Se não fosse enjeitado, dir-te-ia o nome de meu pai e o de minha mãe. Era de certo alguma libertina. Meu pai, pelo que penso, era padre ou fidalgo. O Desconhecido: Eu sou o diabo. Boa-noite, Macário. Macário: Boa-noite, Satan. (Deita-se. O desconhecido sai). O diabo! uma boa fortuna! Há dez anos que eu ando para encontrar esse patife! Desta vez agarrei-o pela cauda! A maior desgraça deste mundo é ser Fausto sem Mefistófeles Olá, Satan! Satan: Macário Macário: Quando partimos? Satan: Tens sono? Macário: Não Satan: Então já. Macário: E o meu burro? Satan: Irás na minha garupa. (Num caminho. Satan montado num barro preto; Macário na garupa.) Macário: Pára um pouco teu burro. Satan: Não queres chegar? Macário: É que ele tem um trote inglês de desesperar os intestinos. Satan: E contudo este burro descende em linha reta do burro em que fez a sua entrada em Jerusalém o filho do velho carpinteiro José. Vês pois que é fidalgo como um cavalo árabe. Macário: Tudo isso não prova que ele não trota danadamente. Falta-nos muito para chegar? Satan: Não. Daqui a cinco minutos podemos estar à vista da cidade. Hás de vê-la desenhando no céu suas torres escuras e seus casebres tão pretos de noite como de dia, iluminada, mas sombria como uma essa de enterro. Macário: Tenho ânsia de lá chegar. É bonita? Satan (boceja ): Ah! é divertida. Macário: Por acaso também há mulheres ali? Satan: Mulheres, padres, soldados e estudantes. As mulheres são mulheres, os padres são soldados, os soldados são padres, e os estudantes são estudantes: para falar mais claro: as mulheres são lascivas, os padres dissolutos, os soldados ébrios, os estudantes vadios. Isto salvo honrosas exceções, por exemplo, de amanhã em diante, tu. Macário: Esta cidade deveria ter o teu nome. Satan: Tem o de um santo: é quase o mesmo. Não é o hábito que faz o monge. Demais, essa terra é devassa como uma cidade, insípida como uma vila e pobre como uma aldeia. Se não estás reduzido a dar-te ao pagode, a suicidar-te de spleen, ou a alumiar-te a rolo, não entres lá. É a monotonia do tédio. Até as calcadas! Macário: Que têm? Satan: São intransitáveis. Parecem encastoadas as tais pedras. As calçadas do inferno são mil vezes melhores. Mas o pior da história é que as beatas e os cônegos cada vez que saem, a cada topada, blasfemam tanto com o rosário na mão que já estou enjoado. Admiras-te? por que abres essa boca espantada? Antigamente o diabo corria atrás dos homens, hoje são eles que rezam pelo diabo. Acredita que faço-te um favor muito grande em preferir-te à moça de um frade que me trocaria pelo seu Menino Jesus, e a um cento de padres que dariam a alma, que já não tem, por uma candidatura. Macário: Mas, como dizias, as mulheres Satan: Debaixo do pano luzidio da mantilha, entre a renda do véu, com suas faces cor-de-rosa, olhos e cabelos pretos (e que olhos e que longos cabelos!) são bonitas. Demais, são beatas como uma bisavó; e sabem a arte moderna de entremear uma Ave-Maria com um namoro; e soltando uma conta do rosário lançar uma olhadela. Macário: Oh! a mantilha acetinada! os olhares de Andaluza! e a tez fresca como uma rosa! os olhos negros, muito negros, entre o véu de seda dos cílios. Apertá-las ao seio com seus ais, seus suspiros, suas orações entrecortadas de soluços! Beijar-lhes o seio palpitante e a cruz que se agita no seu colo! Apertar-lhes a cintura, e sufocar-lhes nos lábios uma oração! Deve ser delicioso! Satan: Tá! tá! tá- Que ladainha! parece que já estás enamorado, meu Dom Quixote, antes de ver as Dulcinéias! Macário: Que boa terra! E o Paraíso de Mafoma! Satan: Mas as moças poucas vezes tem bons dentes. A cidade colocada na montanha, envolta de várzeas relvosas, tem ladeiras íngremes e ruas péssimas. É raro o minuto em que não se esbarra a gente com um burro ou com um padre. Um médico que ali viveu e morreu deixou escrito numa obra inédita, que para sua desgraça o mundo não há-de ler, que a virgindade era uma ilusão. E contudo, não há em parte alguma mulheres que tenham sido mais vezes virgens que ali. Macário: Tem-se-me contado muito bonitas histórias. Dizem na minha terra que aí, à noite, as moças procuram os mancebos, que lhes batem à porta, e na rua os puxam pelo capote Deve ser delicioso! Quanto a mim, quadra-me essa vida excelentemente, nem mais nem menos que um Sultão escolherei entre essas belezas vagabundas a mais bela. Aplicarei contudo o ecletismo ao amor. Hoje uma, amanhã outra: experimentarei todas as taças. A mais doce embriaguez é a que resulta da mistura dos vinhos. Satan: A única que tu ganharás será nojenta. Aquelas mulheres são repulsivas. O rosto é macio, os olhos lânguidos, o seio moreno Mas o corpo é imundo. Tem uma lepra que ocultam num sorriso. Bofarinheiras de infâmia dão em troca do gozo o veneno da sífilis. Antes amar uma lazarenta! Macário: És o diabo em pessoa. Para ti nada há bom. Pelo que vejo, na criação só há uma perfeição, a tua. Tudo c mais nada vale para ti. Substância da soberba, ris de tudo o mais embuçado no teu desdém. Há uma tradição, que quando Deus fez o homem, veio Satan; achou a criatura adormecida, apalpou-lhe o corpo: achou-o perfeito, e deitou aí as paixões. Satan: Essa história é uma mentira. O que Satan pôs ai foi o orgulho. E o que são vossas virtudes humanas senão a encarnação do orgulho? Macário: Oh! Ali vejo luzes ao longe. Uma montanha oculta no horizonte. Disséreis um pântano escuro cheio de fogos errantes. Porque páras o teu animal? Satan: Tenho uma casa aqui na entrada da cidade. Entrando à direita, defronte do cemitério.1 Sturn, meu pajem, lá está preparando a ceia. Levanta-te sobre meus ombros: não vês naquele palácio uma luz correr uma por uma as janelas? Sentiram a minha chegada. Macário: Que ruínas são estas? É uma igreja esquecida? A lua se levanta ao longe nas montanhas. Sua luz horizontal banha o vale, e branqueia os pardieiros escuros do convento. Não mora ali ninguém? Eu tinha desejo de correr aquela solidão. Satan: É uma propensão singular a do homem pelas ruínas. Devia ser um frade bem sombrio, ébrio de sua crença profunda, o Jesuíta que aí lançou nas montanhas a semente dessa cidade. Seria o acaso quem lhe pôs no caminho, à entrada mesmo, um cemitério à esquerda e umas ruínas à direita? Macário: Se quisesses, Satan, podíamos descer pelo despenhadeiro, e ir ter lá embaixo, enquanto Sturn prepara ceia. Satan: Não, Macário. Minha barriga está seca como a de um eremita: deves também ter fome. Molhar os pés no orvalho não deve ser bom para quem vem de viagem. Vamos cear. Daqui a pouco o luar estará claro e poderemos vir. Macário: Fiat voluntas tua. Satan: Amam! (Ao luar. Junto de uma janela está uma mesa.) Satan: Então, não bebes, Macário? Que tens, que estás pensativo e sombrio? Olha, desgraçado, é verdadeiro vinho do Reno que desdenhas! Macário: E tu és mesmo Satan? Satan: É nisso que pensavas? És uma criança. De certo que querias ver-me nu e ébrio como Caliban, envolto no tradicional cheiro de enxofre! Sangue de Baco! Sou o diabo em pessoa! Nem mais nem menos: porque tenha luvas de pelica, e ande de calças à inglesa, e tenha os olhos tão azuis como uma alemã! Queres que te jure pela Virgem Maria? Macário ( bebe ): Este vinho é bom. Quando se tem três garrafas de Johannisberg na cabeça, sente-se a gente capaz de escrever um poema. O poeta árabe bem o disse-o vinho faz do poeta um príncipe e do príncipe um poeta. Sabes quem inventou o vinho? Satan: É uma bela coisa o vapor de um charuto! E demais, o que é tudo no mundo senão vapor? A adoração é incenso e o incenso o que é? O amor é o vapor do coração que embebeda os sentidos. Tu o sabes-a glória é fumaça. Macário: Sim. É belo fumar! O fumo, o vinho e as mulheres! Sabes há ocasião em que dão-me venetas de viver no Oriente. Satan: Sim... o Oriente! mas que achas de tão belo naqueles homens que fumam sem falar, que amam sem suspirar? É pelo fumo? Fuma aqui... vê, o luar está belo: as nuvens do céu parecem a fumaça do cachimbo do Onipotente que resfolga dormindo. Pelas mulheres? Faze-te vigário de freguesia. . . Macário: É uma coisa singular esta vida. Sabes que às vezes eu quereria ser uma daquelas estrelas para ver de camarote essa Comédia que se chama o Universo? essa Comédia onde tudo que há mais estúpido é o homem que se crê um espertalhão? Vês aquele boi que rumina ali deitado sonolento na relva? Talvez seja um filósofo profundo que se ri de nós. A filosofia humana é uma vaidade. Eis aí, nós vivemos lado a lado, o homem dorme noite a noite com uma mulher: bebe, come, ama com ela, conhece todos os sinais de seu corpo, todos os contornos de suas formas, sabe todos os ais que ela murmura nas agonias do amor, todos os sonhos de pureza que ela sonha de noite e todas as palavras obscenas que lhe escapam de dia. . . Pois bem-a esse homem que deitou-se mancebo com essa mulher ainda virgem, que a viu em todas as fases, em todos os seus crepúsculos, e acordou um dia com ela ambos velhos e impotentes, a esse homem, perguntai-lhe o que é essa mulher, ele não saberá dizê-lo! Ter volvido e revolvido um livro a ponto de manchar-lhe e romper-lhe as folhas, e não entendê-lo! Eis o que é a filosofia do homem! Há cinco mil anos que ele se abisma em si, e pergunta-se quem é, donde veio, onde vai, e o que tem mais juízo é aquele que moribundo crê que ignora! Satan: Eis o que é profundamente verdade! Perguntai ao libertino que venceu o orgulho de cem virgens e que passou outras tantas noites no leito de cem devassas, perguntai a D. Juan, Hamlet ou ao Faust o que é a mulher, e . nenhum o saberá dizer. E isso que te digo não é romantismo. Amanhã numa taverna poderás achar Romeu com a criada da estalagem, verás D. Juan com Julietas, Hamlet ou Faust sob a casaca de um dandy. É que esses tipos são velhos e eternos como o sol. E a humanidade que os estuda desde os primeiros tempos ainda não entende esses míseros, cuja desgraça é não entender e o sábio que os vê a seu lado deixa esse estudo para pensar nas estrelas; o médico, que talvez foi moço de coração e amou e creu, e desesperou e descreu, ri-se das doenças da alma e só vê a nostalgia na ruptura de um vaso, o amor concentrado quando se materializa numa tísica. Se Antony ainda vive e deu-se à medicina é capaz de receitar uma dose de jalapa para uma dor íntima; um cautério para uma dor de coração! Macário: Falas como um livro, como dizem as velhas. Só Deus ou tu sabes se o Ramée ou D. Cesar de Basan, Santa Teresa ou Marion Delorme, o sábio ou o ignorante, Creso ou Iro, Goethe ou o mendigo ébrio que canta, entenderam a vida. Quem sabe onde está a verdade? nos sonhos do poeta, nas visões do monge, nas canções obscenas do marinheiro, na cabeça do doido, na palidez do cadáver, ou no vinho ardente da orgia? Quem sabe? Satan: És triste como um sino que dobra. Não falemos nisto. Fala-me antes na beleza de alguma virgem nua, na languidez de uns olhos negros, na convulsão que te abala nalguma hora de deleite. A minha guitarra está ali: queres que te cante alguma modinha? Pela lua! estás distraído como um fumador de ópio! Macário: No que penso? Hás de rir se contar-t'o. É uma história fatal. Satan: Deixa-me acender outro charuto. Muito bem. Conta agora. É algum romance? Macário: Não: lembrei-me agora de uma mulher. Uma noite encontrei na rua uma vagabunda. A noite era escura. Eu ia pelas ruas à toa Segui-a. Ela levou-me à sua casa. Era um casebre. A cama era um catre: havia um colchão em cima, mas tão velho, tão batido, que parecia estar desfeito ao peso dos que aí haviam-se revolvido. Deitei-me com ela. Estive algumas horas. Essa mulher não era bela: era magra e lívida. Essa alcova era imunda. Eu estava aí frio: o contato daquele corpo amolecido não me excitava sensações: e contudo eu mentia à minha alma, dando-lhe beijos. Eu saí dali. No outro dia de manhã voltei. A casa estava fechada. Bati. Não me responderam. Entrei:- uma mulher saiu-me ao encontro. Perguntei-lhe pela outra. Silencio! me disse a velha.-Está deitada ali no chão Morreu esta noite E com um ar cínico - "Quereis vê-la? está nua vão amortalhá-la". Satan: Na verdade, é singular. E o nome dessa mulher? Macário: Esqueci-o. Talvez amanhã eu t'o diga: amanhã ou depois, que importa um nome? E contudo essa misérrima com quem deitei-me uma noite, que pretendia ter o segredo da virgindade eterna de Marion Delorme, que me falava de amanhã com tanta certeza, que mercadejava sua noite de amanhã como vendera segunda vez a de seu hoje, e que de certo morreu pensando nos meios de excitar mais deleite, na receita da virgindade eterna que ela sabia como a antiga Marion Delorme, essa mulher que esqueci como se esquecem os que são mortos, me fez ainda agora estremecer. Satan: E quem sabe se aquela mulher, a cujo lado estiveste não era a ventura? Macário: Não te entendo. Satan: Quem sabe se naquele pântano não encontrarias talvez a chave de ouro dos prazeres que deliram? Macário: Quem sabe! Talvez. Satan: É tarde. Agora é uma caveira a face que beijaste -uma caveira sem lábios, sem olhos e sem cabelos. O seio se desfez. A vulva onde a sede imunda do soldado se enfurnava-como um cão se sacia de lodo-foi consumida na terra. Tudo isso é comum. É uma idéia velha não? E quem sabe se sobre aquele cadáver não correram lágrimas de alguma esperança que se desvaneceu? se com ela não se enterrou teu futuro de amor? Não gozaste aquela mulher? Macário: Não. Satan: Se ali ficasse mais alguma hora, talvez ela te morresse nos braços. Aquela agonia, o beijo daquela moribunda talvez regenerasse. Da morte nasce muitas vezes a vida. Dizem que se a rabeca de Paganini dava sons tão humanos, tão melodiosos, é que ele fizera passar a alma de sua mãe, de sua velha mãe moribunda, pelas cordas e pela caverna de seu instrumento. Sentes frio, que te embuges assim no teu capote? Macário: Satan, fecha aquela janela. O ar da noite me faz mal. O luar me gela. Demais, senti nas folhagens ao longe um estremecer. Que som abafado é aquele ao longe? Dir-se-ia o arranco de um velho que estrebucha. Satan: É a meia-noite. Não ouves? Macário: Sim. É a meia-noite. A hora amaldiçoada, a hora que faz medo às bestas, e que acorda o ceticismo. Dizem que a essa hora vagam espíritos, que os cadáveres abrem os lábios inchados e murmuram mistérios É verdade, Satan? Satan: Se não tivesse tanto frio, eu te levaria comigo ao campo. Eu te adormeceria no cemitério e havias ter sonhos como ninguém os tem, e como os que os têm não querem crê-los. Macário: Bem, muito bem. Irei contigo. Satan: Vamos pois. Dá-me tua mão. Está fria como a de um defunto! Dentro em alguns momentos estaremos longe daqui. Dormirás esta noite um sono bem profundo. Macário: O da morte? Satan: Fundo como o do morto: mas acordarás, e amanhã lembrarás sonhos como um ébrio nunca vislumbrou. Macário: Vamos-estou pronto. Satan: Deixa-me beber um trago de curaçau.-Vamos. A lua parou no céu. Tudo dorme. É a hora dos mistérios. Deus dorme no seio da criação como Loth no regaço incestuoso de sua filha. Só vela Satan. Satan, com a mão sobre o estômago de Macário, que está deitado sobre um túmulo. Satan: Acorda! Macário '''(estremece): Ah! pensei nunca mais acordar! Que sono profundo! '''Satan: Divertiste muito à noite, não? Macário: É horrível! horrível! Satan: Fala. Macário: Meu peito se exauriu. Meus lábios não podem transbordar estes mistérios. Satan: Era pois muito medonho o que vias? Levanta-te daí. Macário: Não posso: quebrou-se meu corpo entre os braços do pesadelo. Não posso. Satan: Liba esse licor: uma gota bastaria para reanimar um cadáver. Macário (toca-o nos lábios): Que fogo! meu peito arde. Ah! ah! que dor! Satan: Não sabes que para o metal bruto se derreter e cristalizar é míster um fogo ardente, ou a centelha magnética ? Macário: Que sonho! Era um ar abafado-sem nuvens e sem estrelas!-Que escuridão! Ouvia-se apenas de espaço a espaço um baque como o de um peso que cai no mar e afunda-se . Às vezes vinha uma luz, como uma estrela ardente, cair e apagar-se naquela lagoa negra Depois eu vi uma forma de mulher pensativa. Era nua e seu corpo e perfeito como o de um anjo-mas era lívido como o mármore. Seus olhos eram vidrados, os lábios brancos, e as unhas roxeadas. Seu cabelo era loiro, mas tinha uns reflexos de branco. -Que dor desconhecida a gelara assim e lhe embranquecera os cabelos? não sei. Ela se erguia às vezes, cambaleando, estremecendo suas pernas indecisas, como uma criança que tirita;-e se perdia nas trevas. Eu a segui. Caminhamos longo tempo num chão pantanoso Satan: E tu a viste parar numa torrente que transbordava de cadáveres-tomá-los um por um nos braços sem sangue, apertar se gelada naqueles seios de gelo-, revolver-se, tremer, arquejar-e erguer-se depois sempre com um sorriso amargo. Macário: Quem era essa mulher? Satan: Era um anjo. Há cinco mil anos que ela tem o corpo da mulher e o anátema de uma virgindade eterna. Tem todas as sedes, todos os apetites lascivos, mas não pode amar. Todos aqueles em que ela toca se gelam. Repousou o seu seio, roçou suas faces em muitas virgens e prostitutas, em muitos velhos e crianças-bateu a todas as portas da criação, estendeu-se em todos os leitos e com ela o silêncio... Essa estátua ambulante é quem murcha as flores, quem desfolha o outono, quem amortalha as esperanças. Macário: Quem é? Satan: E depois o que viste? Macário: Vi muita coisa. . . Eram mil vozes que rebentavam do abismo, ardentes de blasfêmia! Das montanhas e dos vales da terra, das noites de amor e das noites de agonia, dos leitos do noivado aos túmulos da morte erguia-se uma NOZ que dizia:-Cristo, sê maldito! Glória, três vezes glória ao anjo do mal!-E as estrelas fugiam chorando, derramando suas lágrimas de fogo. . . E uma figura amarelenta beijava a criação na fronte-e esse beijo deixava uma nódoa eterna. . . Satan: Estás muito pálido. E contudo sonhaste só meia hora. Macário: Eu pensei que era um século. O que um homem sente em cem anos não equivale a esse momento. Que estrela é aquela que caiu do céu, que ai é esse que gemeu nas brisas? Satan: É um filho que o pai enjeitou. É um anjo que desliza na terra. Amanhã talvez o encontres. A pérola talvez se enfie num colar de bagas impuras-talvez o diamante se engaste em cobre; Aposto como daqui a um momento será uma mulher, daqui a um dia uma Santa Madalena! Macário: Descrido? Satan: O anjo é a criatura do amor. E o que há mais aberto ao amor que a filha de Jerusalém? Qual é a sombra onde mais vezes tem vibrado essa pólvora mágica e incompreensível? Qual é o seio onde tem caído ardentes mais lágrimas de gozo? Macário: Não ouviste um ai? um outro ai ainda mais dorido? Satan: É algum bacurau que passou; algum passarinho que acordou nas garras de uma coruja. Macário: Não: o eco ainda o repete. Ouves? é um ai de agonia, uma voz humana! Quem geme a essas horas? Quem se torce na convulsão da morte? Satan (dando uma gargalhada): Ah! ah! ah! Macário: Que risada infernal. Não vês que tremo? que o vento que me trouxe esse ai me arrepiou os cabelos? Não sentes o suor frio gotejar de minha fronte? Satan (riso): Ah! ah! ah! Macário: Satan! Satan! Que ai era aquele? Satan: Queres muito sabê-lo? Macário: Sim! pelo inferno ou pelo céu! Satan: É o último suspiro de uma mulher que morreu, é a última oração de uma alma que se apagou no nada. Macário: E de quem é esse suspiro? por quem é essa oração? Satan: De certo que não é por mim. . . Insensato, não adivinhas que essa voz é a de tua mãe, que essa oração era por ti? Macário: Minha mãe! minha mãe! Satan: Pelas tripas de Alexandre Bórgia! Choras como uma criança! Macário: Minha mãe! minha mãe! Satan: Então ficas aí? Macário: Vai-te, vai-te; Satan! Em nome de Deus! em nome de minha mãe! eu te digo:-Vai-te! Satan: (desaparecendo): É por pouco tempo. Amanhã me chamarás. Quando me quiseres é fácil chamar-me. Deita-te no chão com as costas para o céu; põe a Mão esquerda no coração; com a direita bate cinco vezes no chão, e murmura- Satan! (A estalagem do caminho (do princípio).As janelas fechadas. Batem à porta.) Macário (acordando): Que sonho! Foi um sonho... Satan! Qual Satan! Aqui estão as minhas botas, ali está o meu ponche... A ceia está intacta na mesa! Minha garrafa vazia do mesmo modo! Contudo eu sou capaz de jurar que não sonhei! Olá mulher da venda! A mulher (batendo de fora): Senhor moço! Abra! abra! Macário: Que algazarra do diabo é essa? (Abre a porta. Entra a mulher). A mulher: Ah! Senhor! estou cansada de bater à sua porta! Pois o senhor dorme a sono solto até três horas da tarde! Macário: Como? A Mulher: Nem ceou-aposto: nem ceou. A vela ardeu toda. Ora vejam como podia pegar fogo na casa! Pegou no sono, comendo de certo! Macário: Esta é melhor! Pois aqui não esteve ninguém ontem comigo? A Mulher: Pela fé de Cristo! ninguém. Macário: Pois eu não saí daqui de noite, alta noite, na garupa de um homem de ponche vermelho e preto, porque meu burro tinha fugido para o sítio do Nhô Quito? A mulher (espantada, benzendo-se): Não, senhor! não ouvi nada. . . O burro está amarrado na baia. Comeu uma quarta de milho. . . Macário (chega à janela): Como! Não choveu a cântaros esta noite? É singular lar! Eu era capaz de jurar que cheguei até a cidade, antes de meia-noite! A mulher (benzendo-se): Se não foi por artes do diabo, o senhor estava sonhando. Macário: O diabo! (Dá uma gargalhada à força.) Ora, sou um pateta! Qual diabo, nem meio diabo! Dormi comendo, e sonhei nestas asneiras!. . Mas que vejo! (Olhando para o chão) Não vês? A Mulher: O que é? Ai! ai! uns sinais de queimado aí pelo chão Cruz! Cruz! minha Nossa Senhora de S. Bernardo!.. É um trilho de um pé. . . Macário: Tal e qual um pé!. . . A Mulher: Um pé de cabra ...um trilho queimado...Foi o pé do diabo! o diabo andou por aqui! Segundo episódio (Na Itália-Um vale, montanhas à esquerda.-Um rio torrentoso à direita -No caminho uma mulher sentada no chão acalenta um homem com a cabeça deitada no seu regaço.) Macário( cismando): Morrer! morrer! Quando o vinho do amor embebeda os sentidos, quando corre em todas as veias e agita todos os nervos parece que esgotou-se tudo. Amanhã não pode ser tão belo como hoje. E acordar do sonho, ver desfeita uma ilusão! Nunca!. . Olá, mulher, afasta-te do caminho. Quero passar. A Mulher: Não o piseis não, ele dorme. Dorme. está cansado Não vedes como está pálido? Coitado! Macário: Sim: está pálido: não é o luar que o faz lívido. Eu o vejo. É teu amante? A lua que alveja tuas tranças grisalhas ri de teu amor. Messalina de cabelos brancos, quem apertas no seio emurchecido? Tão alta noite, quem é esse mancebo de cabelos negros que adormece no teu colo? . Como está pálido... Que testa fria... Mulher! louca mulher, quem acalentas é um cadáver. A Mulher: Um defunto?... não. . . ele dorme: não vedes? É meu filho... Apanharam-no bolando nas águas levado pelo rio. . . Coitado! como está frio! . . . é das águas. . . Tem os cabelos ainda gotejantes . . Diziam que ele morreu. . . Morrer! meu filho! é impossível. . . Não sabeis! ele é a minha esperança, meu sangue, minha vida. É meu passado de moça, meus amores de velha. . . Morrer ele? É impossível. Morrer? Como? Se eu ainda sinto esperanças, se ainda sinto o sangue correr-me nas veias, e a vida estremecer meu coração! Macário: Velha!-estás doida. A Mulher: Não morreu, não. Ele está dormindo. Amanhã há de acordar. . . Há muito tempo que ele dorme... Que sono profundo! nem um ressonar! Ele foi sempre assim desde criança Quando eu o embalava ao meu seio, ele às vezes empalidecia que parecia um morto, tanto era pálido e frio! Meu filho! Hei-de aquentá-lo com meus beiços, com meu corpo Macário: Pobre mãe! A Mulher: Falai mais baixo. Eu pedi ao vento que se calasse, ao rio que emudecesse Não vedes? tudo é silencio. Escuta: sabes tocar? Vai ver tua viola-e canta alguma cantiga da tua terra. Dizem que a música faz ter sonhos sossegados Macário: Sonhos! que sonhos soerguem teu lençol, ó leito d.. morte? (Passa adiante). Esta mulher está doida. Este moço foi banhar-se na torrente, e afogou-se. Eu vi carregarem seu cadáver úmido e gelado. Pobre Mãe! Embala-o nu e macilento no seu peito, crendo embalar a vida. Lonca! Feliz talvez! Quem sabe se a ventura não é a insânia? (Mais longe, sentado num rochedo à beira do rio, está Penseroso cismando). Penseroso: É alta noite. Disseram-me ainda agora que eram duas horas. É doce pensar ao clarão da lua quando todos dormem. A solidão tem segredos amenos para quem sente. O coração do mancebo é como essas flores pálidas que só abrem de noite, e que o sol murcha e fecha. Tudo dorme. A aldeia repousa. Só além, junto das fogueiras os homens da montanha e do vale conversam suas saudades. Mais longe a toada monótona da viola se mistura à cantilena do sertanejo, ou aos improvisos do poeta singelo da floresta, alma ignorante e pura que só sabe das emoções do sentimento, e dos cantos que lhe inspira a natureza virgem de sua terra. O rio corre negro a meus pés, quebrando nas pedras sua escuma prateada pelos raios da lua que parecem gotejar dentre os arvoredos da margem. No silencio sinto minha alma acordar-se embalada nas redes moles do sonho. É tão doce o sonhar para quem ama! No que estará ela pensando agora? Cisma, e lembra-se de mim? Dorme e sonha comigo? Ou encostada na sua janela ao luar sente uma saudade por mim? Macário ( passando): Penseroso! Boa noite, Penseroso! Que imaginas tão melancólico? Penseroso: Boa noite, Macário. Onde vais tão sombrio? Macário (sombrio): Vou morrer. Penseroso: Eu sonhava em amor! Macário: E eu vou morrer! Penseroso: Tu brincas. Vi um sorriso nos teus lábios. Macário: É um sorriso triste, não? Eu t'o juro pela alma de minha mãe, vou morrer. Penseroso: Morrer! tão moço! E não tens pena dos que chorarão por ti? daquelas pobres almas que regarão de lágrimas ardentes teu rosto macilento, teu cadáver insensível ? Macário: Não; não tenho mãe. Minha mãe não me embalará endoidecida entre seus joelhos, pensando aquentar com sua febre de louca o filho que dorme. Ninguém chorará. Não tenho mãe. Penseroso: Pobre moço! não amas! Macário: Amo- amo sim. Passei toda esta noite junto ao seio de uma donzela, pura e virgem como os anjos. Penseroso: Que tens? Cambaleias. Estás ébrio? Macário: Ébrio sim-ébrio de amor-de prazer. Aquela criança inocente embebedou-me de gozo. Que noite! Parece que meu corpo desfalece. E minha alma absorta de ternura só tem um pensamento-morrer! Penseroso: Amar e não querer viver! Macário: Ela é muito bela. Eu vivi mais nesta noite que no resto de minha vida. Um mundo novo se abriu ante mim. Amei. Penseroso: Não é verdade que a mulher é um anjo? Macário: Sim-é um anjo que nos adormece, e nos seus braços nos leva a uma região de sonhos de harmonias desconhecidas. Sua alma se perde conosco num infinito de amor, como essas aves que voam à noite, e se mergulham no seio do mistério. Penseroso: A mulher! Oh! se todos os homens as entendessem' Essas almas divinas são como as fibras harmoniosas de uma rabeca. O ignorante não arranca dela um som melodioso embalde suas mãos grosseiras revolvem e apertam o arco sobre elas-embalde! somente sons ásperos ressoam. Mas que a mão do artista as vibre, que a alma do músico se derrame nelas, e do instrumento grosseiro do mendigo ignorante, ou do cego vagabundo, como do Stradivarius divino, exalam-se ais, vozes humanas, suspiros e acentos entrecortados de lágrimas. Macário: Oh! sim! Se na vida há uma coisa real e divina é a arte-e na arte se há um raio do céu é na música. Na música que nos vibra as cordas da alma, que nos acorda da modorra da existência a alma embotada. Oh! é tão doce sentir a voz vaporosa que trina, que nos enleva- c que parece que nos faz desfalecer, amar, e morrer! Penseroso: E é tão doce amar! Eu amei, eu amo muito. Sabe Deus as noites que me ajoelho pensando nela! A brisa bebe meus suspiros, e minhas lágrimas silenciosas e doces orvalham meu rosto. Macário: Oh! o amor! e por que não se morre de amor! Como uma estrela que se apaga pouco a pouco entre perfumes e nuvens cor-de-rosa, por que a vida não desmaia e morre num beijo de mulher? Seria tão doce inanir e morrer sobre o seio da amante enlanguescida! No respirar indolente de seu colo confundir um último suspiro! Penseroso: Amar de joelhos, ousando a medo nos sonhos roçar de leve num beijo os cílios dela, ou suas tranças de veludo! Ousando a medo suspirar seu nome! Esperando a noite muda para contá-lo à lua vagabunda! Macário: Morrer numa noite de amor! Rafael no seio de sua Fornarina... Nos lábios perfumados da Italiana, adormecer sonolento. . . dormir e não acordar! Penseroso: Que tens? Estás fraco. Senta-te junto de mim. Repousa tua cabeça no meu ombro. O luar está belo, e passaremos a noite conversando em nossos sonhos e nossos amores . . . Macário (desfalecendo): Tudo se escurece... Não sentes que tudo anda à roda?... Que vertigem... Dá-me tua mão!... Sim. Enxuga minha fronte. Que suor! Penseroso: Como estás abatido . . . Como empalideces! Ah! Como resvalas. . . Que tens, meu amigo? Macário: Se eu pudesse morrer! (Desmaia). (Satan entra) . Satan: Que loucura! Esse desmaio veio a tempo: seria capaz de lancar-se à torrente. Porque amou, e uma bela mulher c embriagou no seu seio, querer morrer! (Carrega-o nos braços). Vamos. . . E como é belo descorado assim! com seus cabelos castanhos em desordem, seus olhos entreabertos e úmidos, e seus lábios feminis! Se eu não fora Satan, eu te amaria, mancebo. . . (Vai levá-lo). Penseroso: Quem és tu? Deixa-o. . eu o levarei. Satan: Quem eu sou? que te importa? Vou deitá-lo num leito macio. Daqui a pouco seu desmaio passará. É um efeito do ar frio da noite sobre uma cabeça infantil ardente de febre. Adeus, Penseroso. Penseroso: Quem és tu, desconhecido, que sabes meu nome? (Macário e Satan) Macário: Tenho tédio, Satan! Aborreces-me como se aborrecem as amantes esquecidas. Satan: Tens cartas aí? Joguemos. Que queres? a ronda, a barca, o lasquenet? Macário: Sou infeliz no jogo. Queimo-me e perco. Quando aposto e perco, tenho desejos de atirar com as cartas i cara do banqueiro. Satan: Pois eu jogo, perco e gosto de jogar. É que somos como Adão e Eva, os ex ossibus, caro ex carne. A propósito de jogo, queres que te conte uma história? Macário: Mentirosa ou verdadeira? Satan: É O que não importa: nem mais nem menos que as Mil e Uma Noites. Um dia deu-me à lua para virar a cabeça de uma moca. Meti-me no paletó de um mancebo; pálido, alumiado de seus sonhos de poeta, transbordando de orgulho-no mais nem feio nem bonito, tinha olhos pardos, o cabelo longo em anéis e a barba luzente como cetim. O moço tinha uma amante. Era uma moca bonita, morena, de olhos muito lânguidos e muito úmidos; o que tinha de mais melindroso era a boquinha de rosa e mãozinhas as mais suaves do mundo. Macário: Tua história é velha como o dilúvio. É difusa como um folhetim. Satan: Estás massante como Falstaff bêbedo. não importa Quero alegrar-te um pouco. A história é divertida. Podia-se bem torneá-la num volume em 8° com estampas e retrato do autor, com a competente carta-prólogo de moda.-Mas escuta: sou mais fiel que os Sermonistas, serei breve o mais possível.- Ora, a amante tinha uma irmã. Pálida e suave como a mais bela das amantes de Filipe II-era o retrato vivo da Calderona. Eram aquelas pálpebras rasgadas è espanhola, uns olhos negros cheios de fogo meridional, o seio adormecido. Acrescenta a essa imagem que a moça era virgem como um botão de rosa.. Fazia sonhar a amante do rei quando semi nua, sentada sobre as bordas do leito, repousando a mão sobre a face, sentia as lágrimas do amor e da saudade banharem-lhe os olhos ao luar. Isto que te digo o moço o pensou. Foi um nunca findar de versos, de passeios românticos pelos vales, pelas encostas das montanhas, um inteiro viver e morrer por ela, como ele o dizia nalgum soneto Vês que torno-me poético Quando vi o moço com a cabeça tonta, revolvendo-se pálido nos seus delírios esperançosos à fé de bom Diabo que sou, interessei-me por ele. Demais, pareciam morrer um pelo outro. Os apertos de mãos a furto, os olhares cheios de languidez, tudo isso parece que azoinou a mente virginal da donzela.-Uma noite na sombra, a medo beijaram-se. Aquele beijo tinha amor e loucura nos lábios. O moço perdeu-se de amor. Escreveu-lhe uma carta: transbordou aí todas as suas poesias, toda a febre de seu devaneio. Não te rias, é d'estilo, Macário. O que há de mais sério e risível que o amor? As falas de Romeu ao luar, os suspiros de Armida, os sonetos de Petrarca tomados ao sério dão desejos de gargalhar . . . A partida estava proposta, as paradas feitas, e eu para assegurar o jogo tinha chumbado os dados. Era de apostar a minha cabeça contra a de um santo, todas as mulheres belas da terra por uma bruxa. Macário: Adivinho-ganhaste? Satan: Que sofreguidão! não contava com o anjo da guarda da moça. Fez umas cócegas na criancice da virgem, e lá se vai ela toda chorosa levar a carta à irmã O tal anjo que sabia orelhar a sua sota bifou-me o jogo; velhaqueou com o velhaco, surripiou os dados, e numa risada inocente chuleou-me a parada. Macário: Pobre moça! Satan: E o rapaz que perdeu as suas ilusões . Mas quero desforra. Macário: Desforra? tomas duas vezes. Satan: É doloroso. Mas o mundo é do diabo, assim como o céu dos tolos. Falam de convento. Querem cortar os cabelos negros da moça e cosê-la na mortalha da freira. Ora pois, se consigo ao mesmo tempo virar a cabeça da moça e da freira, mandar o anjo limpar a mão à parede, as Santas que lhe peguem com um trapo quente. Demais a partida começou. Macário: E ela quer? Satan: Isso de mulheres, nem eu, que sou o Diabo, as entendo. Quem entende o vento, as ondas e o murmurar das folhas? A mulher é um elemento. A Santa mais santa, a virgem mais pura, há instantes em que se daria a Quasímodo; e Messalina era capaz de enjeitar Romeu ou Don Juan. Mas enfim Macário? Macário ( dormindo): Hum! Satan: Dorme como um cão. Boa noite, minha criança. Vou fazer uma visita a uma bela da vizinhança que anda regateando o que lhe resta de alma para ser moça três dias.-Até lá dará meia-noite. (Macário, Penseroso.) Macário: Que idéia rola no teu cérebro inflamado, meu poeta Como um ramo despido de folhas que se dobra ao peso de um bando de aves da noite, por que sua cabeça se inclina ao peso dos pensamentos? Penseroso: E contudo eu amei-a! eu amei tanto Sagrei-a no fundo de minha alma a rainha das fadas, e ressumbrei nela o anjo misterioso que me havia conduzido adormecido no seu batel mágico a um mundo maravilhoso de amores divinos. Se fui poeta, se pedi a Deus os delírios da inspiração, foi para encantar com seu nome as cordas doiradas do alaúde, para votar nos seus joelhos as páginas de oiro de meus poemas, e semear o seu caminho dos loiros da minha glória! Macário: Oh! acordar como Julieta com seu Romeu pálido no seio, com a cabeça romântica ainda doirada do último reflexo do crepúsculo da vida, acordar dos sonhos de noiva no sudário da morte, com os goivos murchos dos finados na fronte em vez da coroa nupcial cheirosa da amante de Romeu! Apertá-lo embalde ao seio ardente, banhar-lhe de lágrimas de fogo as faces pálidas, e de beijos os lábios frios, e procurar-lhe insana pelos lábios um derradeiro assomo de vida ou uma gota de veneno para ela. É duro, é triste! é um caso que merece as lágrimas mais doloridas dos olhos.-Mas dói ainda mais fundo acordar dos sonhos esperançosos com o cadáver frio das esperanças sobre o peito! Pobre Penseroso! Amaste um instante que foi tua vida como Julieta e como Romeu e não tiveste a conversa ao luar no jardim de Capuleto, não tremeste nas falas amorosas da primeira noite de amor, e não soubeste que doces que são os beijos da longa despedida, e o pensar que não são as aves da manhã, mas o rouxinol do vale quem gorjeia nas romeiras, que o revérbero de lua branca nas nuvens do Oriente, e o apagar das estrelas não crespusculava o dia, e crer na vida em si e numa mulher com as mãos de uma pálida amante sobre o coração! Penseroso: Por ela fui pedir à solidão os murmúrios, fui abrir meu coração aos hálitos moribundos do crepúsculo, ajoelhei-me junto das cruzes da montanha, e no sussurro das aves que adormeciam, no cintilar das primeiras estrelas da noite, na gaza transparente e purpurina que desdobrava seu véu luminoso por entre as sombras do vale, em toda essa natureza bela que dormia fui escutar as vozes intimas do amor, e meu vozes intimas do amor, e meu peito acordou-se cantando e sonhando com ela! Macário: Tenho pena de ti. Mas consola-te. Que valem as lágrimas insensatas? Todas elas são assim. Eu também chorei, mas como as gotas que porejam da abóbada escura das cavernas, essas lágrimas ardentes deixaram uma crosta de pedra no meu coração. não chores. Vem antes comigo. Geórgio dá hoje uma ceia: uma orgia esplêndida como num romance. Teremos os vinhos da Espanha, as pálidas volutuosas da Itália, e as Americanas morenas, cujos beijos têm o perfume vertiginoso das magnólias e o ardor do sangue meridional. não há melhor túmulo para a dor que uma taça cheia de vinho ou uns olhos negros cheios de languidez. Penseroso: não - vai só. -Se tu soubesses no que eu penso e no que tenho pensado! Enquanto eu falo minha alma desvaria, e a minha febre devaneia. Sonhei sangue no peito dela, sangue nas minhas mãos, sangue nos meus lábios, no céu, na terra . .. em tudo! Pareceu-me que tremia nas escadas bambas do cadafalso... senti a risada amarela do homem da vingança... depois minha cabeça escureceu-se Pensei no suicídio . Macário, Macário, não te rias de mim! como o vagabundo, que se debruça sobre um precipício sem fundo, senti a vertigem regelar meus cabelos hirtos e um suor de medo banhar minha fronte. Tenho medo! Sou um doido, Macário, eu o sei. Que longa vai essa noite! A lua avermelhada não lança luz no céu escuro: nem a brisa no ar: é uma noite de verão, ardente como se a natureza também tivesse a febre que inflama meu cérebro!. . (Numa sala. Sobre a mesa livros de estado. Penseroso encostado na mesa. Macário fumando.) Penseroso: Li o livro que me deste, Macário. Li-o avidamente. Parece que no coração humano há um instinto que o leva à dor como o corvo ao cadáver. Aquele poema é frio como um cadáver. É um copo de veneno. Se aquele livro não é um jogo de imaginação, se o ceticismo ali não é máscara de comédia, a alma daquele homem é daquelas mortas em vida, onde a mão do vagabundo podia semear sem susto as flores inodoras da morte. Macário: E o ceticismo não tem a sua poesia?... O que é a poesia, Penseroso? não é porventura essa comoção íntima de nossa alma com tudo que nos move as fibras mais íntimas, com tudo que é belo e doloroso?... A poesia será só a luz da manhã cintilando na areia, no orvalho, nas águas, nas flores, levantando-se virgem sobre um leito de nuvens de amor, e de esperança? Olha o rosto pálido daquele que viu como a Niobe morrerem uma por uma, feridas pela mão fatal que escreveu a sina do homem, suas esperanças nutridas da alma e do coração-e dize-me se no riso amargo daquele descrido, se na ironia que lhe cresta os beiços não há poesia como na cabeça convulsa do Laocoonte. As dores do espírito confrangem tanto um semblante como aquelas da carne. Assim como se cobre de capelas de flores a cruz de uma cova abandonada, por que não derramar os goivos da morte no cemitério das ilusões da vida? A natureza é um concerto cuja harmonia só Deus entende, porque só ele Ouve a música que todos os peitos exalam. Só ele combina o canto do corvo e o trinar do pintassilgo, as nênias do rouxinol e o uivar da fera noturna, o canto de amor da virgem na noite do noivado, e o canto de morte que na casa junta arqueja na garganta de um moribundo. Não maldigas a voz rouca do corvo-ele canta na impureza um poema desconhecido, poema de sangue e dores peregrinantes como a do bengali é de amor e ventura! Fora loucura pedir vibrações a uma harpa sem cordas, beijos à donzela que morreu-fogo a uma lâmpada que se apaga. Não peças esperanças ao homem que descrê e desespera. Penseroso: Macário! e ele tão velho, teve tantos cadáveres que apertar nos braços nas horas de despedida, que o seu sangue se gelasse, e seus nervos que não dormem precisassem do ceticismo, como Paganini do ópio para adormecer? Por que foi ele banhar sua fronte juvenil na vertigem dos gotos amaldiçoados? Com as mãos virgens, porque vibrou o alaúde lascivo esquecido num canto do lupanar? É um livro imoral: por que esse lupanar? É um livro imoral: por que esse moço entregou-se delirante a essa obra noturna de envenenamento? Não te rias, Macário-pobre daquele que não tem esperanças; porém maldito aquele que vai soprar as cinzas de sua esterilidade sobre a cabeça fecunda daquele que ainda era puro! O coração é um Oceano que o bafejar de um louco pode turvar, mas a quem só o hálito de Deus aplaca as tormentas. Esperanças! e esse descrido não palpita de entusiasmo no rodar do carro do século, nos alaridos do progresso, nos hosanas do industrialismo laurífero? não sente ele que tudo se move-que o século se emancipa- c a cruzada do futuro se recruta? Não sonha ele também com esse Oriente para onde todos se encaminham sedentos de amor e de luz? Esperanças! e esse Americano não sente que ele é o filho de uma nação nova, não a sente o maldito cheia de sangue, de mocidade e verdor? Não se lembra que seus arvoredos gigantescos, seus oceanos escumosos, os seus rios, suas cataratas, que tudo lá é grande e sublime? Nas ventanias do sertão, nas trovoadas do sul, no sussurro das florestas à noite não escutou nunca os prelúdios daquela música gigante da terra que entoa a manhã a epopéia do homem e de Deus? não sentiu ele àquela sua nação infante que se embala nos hinos da indústria européia como Júpiter nas cavernas do Ida ao alarido do Corihantes-tem futuro imenso? Esperanças! não tê-las quando todos as têm! quando todos os peitos se expandem como as velas de uma nau, ao vento do futuro! Por que antes não cantou a sua América como Chateaubriand e o poeta de Virgínia,' a Itália como a Mignon de Goethe, o Oriente como Byron, o amor dos como Byron, o amor dos anjos como Thomas Moore, o amor das virgens como Lamartine? Macário: Muito bem, Penseroso. Agora cala-te: falas como esses Oradores de lugares comuns que não sabem o que dizem. A vida está na garrafa de Conhaque, na fumaça de um charuto de Havana, nos seios volutuosos da morena. Tirai isso da vida-o que resta? Palavra de honra que é deliciosa a água morna de bordo de vossos navios' que tem um aroma saudável as máquinas de vossos engenhos a vapor! que embalam num farniente balsâmico os vossos cálculos de comércio! Não sabeis da vida. Acende esse charuto, Penseroso, fuma e conversemos. Falas em esperanças. Que eternas esperanças que nada parem! o mundo está de esperanças desde a primeira semana da criação e o que tem havido de novo? Se Deus soubesse do que havia de acontecer, não se cansara em afogar homens na água do dilúvio, nem mandar crucificar, macilenta e ensangüentada, a imagem de seu Cristo divino. O mundo hoje é tão devasso como no tempo da chuva de fogo de Sodoma. Falais na indústria, no progresso? As máquinas são muito úteis, concordo. Fazem-se mais palácios hoje, vendem-se mais pinturas e mármores-mas a arte-degenerou em ofício-e o gênio suicidou-se. Enquanto não se inventar o meio de ter mocidade eterna, de poder amar cem mulheres numa noite, de viver de música e perfumes, e de saber-se a palavra mágica que fará recuar das salas do banquete universal o espectro da morte-antes disso, pouco tereis adiantado. Dizes que o mundo caminha para o Oriente. Não serei eu, nem o sonhador daquele livro que ficaremos no caminho. O harém, os cavalos da Arábia, o ópio, o hatchiz, o café de Moka, e o latakiá-são coisas soberbas! A poesia morre-deixá-la que cante seu adeus de moribunda-Não escutes essa turba embrutecida no plagiar e na cópia. Não sabem o que dizem esses homens que para apaixonar-se pelo canto esperam que o hosana da glória tenha saudado o cantor. São estéreis em si como a parasita. Músicos-nunca serão Beethoven nem Mozart. Escritores-todas as suas garatujas não valerão um terceto do Dante. Pintores-nunca farão viver na tela uma carnação de Rubens ou erguer-se no fresco um fantasma de Miguel Angelo. É a miséria das misérias. Como uma esposa árida, tressuam e esforçam-se debalde para conceber. Todos os dias acordam de um sonho mentiroso em que creram sentir o estremecer do feto nas entranhas reanimadas. Falam nos gemidos da noite no sertão, nas tradições das raças perdidas da floresta, nas torrentes das serranias, como se lá tivessem dormido ao menos uma noite, como se acordassem procurando túmulos, e perguntando como Hamlet no cemitério a cada caveira do deserto o seu passado. Mentidos! Tudo isso lhes veio à mente lendo as páginas de algum viajante que esqueceu-se talvez de contar que nos mangues e nas águas do Amazonas e do Orenoco há mais mosquitos e sezões do que inspiração que na floresta há insetos repulsivos, répteis imundos; que a pele furta-cor do tigre não tem o perfume das flores -que tudo isto é sublime nos livros, mas é soberanamente desagradável na realidade! Escuta-me ainda. O autor deste livro não é um velho. Se não crê é porque o ceticismo é uma sina ou um acaso, assim como é às vezes um fato de razão. As cordas daquela lira foram vibradas por mãos de moço, mãos ardentes e convulsas de febre talvez de inspiração Foi talvez um delírio, mas foi da cabeça e do coração que se exalaram aqueles cantos selvagens. Foi numa vibração nervosa, com o sangue a galopar-lhe febril pelas veias, com a mente ébria de seu sonho ou do seu pesadelo que ele cantou. Se as fibras da harpa desafinam, se a mão ríspida as estala, se a harpa destoa, é que ele não pensou nos versos quando pensava na poesia, é que ele cria e crê que a estância é uma roupa como outra- apenas, como o diz George Sand- a arte é um manto para as belezas nuas: é que ele preferira deixar uma estátua despida, a pespontar de ouro uma túnica de veludo para embuçar um manequim. É que ele pensa que a música do verso é o acompanhamento da harmonia das idéias e ama cem vezes mais o Dante com sua versificação dura, os rasgos de Shakespeare com seus versos ásperos, do que os alexandrinos feitos a compasso de Sainte-Beuve ou Turquety. Penseroso: Tudo isso nada prova.-É uma poesia, concordo, concordo -mas é uma poesia terrível. E um hino de morte sem esperança do céu, como o dos fantasmas de João Paulo Richter. É o mundo sem a luz, como no canto da Treva. F, o ateísmo como na Rainha Mab de Shelley. Tenho pena daqueles que se embriagam com o vinho do ceticismo. Macário: Amanhã pensarás comigo. Eu também fui assim. O tronco seco sem seiva e sem verdor foi um dia o arvoredo cheio de flores e de sussurro. Penseroso: Não crer! e tão moço! Tenho pena de ti. Macário: Crer? e no que? No Deus desses sacerdotes devassos? desses homens que saem do lupanar quentes dos seios da concubina, com sua sotaina preta ainda alvejante do cotão do leito dela para ir ajoelhar-se nos degraus do templo! Crer no Deus em que eles mesmos não crêem, que esses ébrios profanam até do alto da tribuna sagrada? Penseroso: Não falemos nisto. Mas o teu coração não te diz que se nutre de fé e de esperanças? Macário: A filosofia é vã. É uma cripta escura onde se esbarra na treva. As idéias do homem o fascinam, mas não o esclarecem. Na cerração do espírito ele estala o crânio na loucura ou abisma-se no fatalismo ou no nada. Penseroso: Não!Não é o filosofismo que revela Deus. A razão do homem é incerta como a chama desta lâmpada: não a excites muito, que e a se apagará. Macário: Só restam dois caminhos àquele que não crê nas utopias do filósofo. O dogmatismo ou o ceticismo. Penseroso: Eu creio porque creio. Sinto e não raciocino. Macário: Talvez seja a treva de meu corpo que escureça minha alma. Talvez um anjo mau soprasse no meu espírito as cinzas sufocadoras da dúvida. Não sei. Se existe Deus, ele me perdoará se a minha alma era fraca, se na minha noite lutei embalde com o anjo como Jacó, e sucumbi.-Quem sabe?-eis tudo o que há no meu entendimento. ÀS vezes creio, espero: ajoelho-me banhado de pranto, e oro;-outras vezes não creio, e sinto o mundo objetivo vazio como um túmulo. Penseroso: Vê-o mundo é belo. A natureza estende nas noites estreladas o seu véu mágico sobre a terra, e os encantos da criação falam ao homem de poesia e de Deus. As noites, o sol, o luar, as flores, as nuvens da manhã. O sorriso da infância, até mesmo a agonia consolada e esperançosa do moribundo ungido que se volta para Deus. Tudo isso será mentira? As esperanças espontâneas, as crenças que um olhar de virgem nos infiltra, as vibrações unânimes das fibras sensíveis serão uma irrisão? O amor de tua mãe, as lágrimas do teu amor-tudo isso não te acorda o coração? Serás como essas harpas abandonadas cujas cordas roem a umidade e a ferrugem, e onde ninguém pode acordar uma harmonia? Por que estalaram? que dor profunda as rebentou? Quando tua alma ardente abria seus vôos para pairar sobre a vida cheia de amor, que vento de morte murchou-te na fronte a coroa das ilusões, apagou-te no coração o fanal do sentimento, e despiu-te das asas da poesia? Alma de guerreiro, deu-te Deus porventura o corpo inteiriçado do paralítico? Coração de Romeu, tens o corpo do lazarento ou a fealdade de Quasímodo? Lira cheia de músicas suspirosas, negou-te a criação cordas argentinas? Oh! não! abre teu peito e ama. Tu nunca viste tua ilusão gelar-se na frente da amante morta, teu amor degenerar nos lábios de uma adúltera. Alma fervorosa, no orgulho de teu ceticismo não te suicides na atonia do desespero. A descrença é uma doença terrível: destrói com seu bafo corrosivo o aço mais puro: é ela quem faz de Rembrandt um avarento, de Bocage um libertino! Para os peitos rotos, desenganados nos seus afetos mais íntimos, onde sepultam-se como cadáveres todas as crenças, para esses aquilo que se dá a todos os sepulcros, uma lágrima! Aquele que jogou sua vida como um perdulário, que eivou-se numa dor secreta, que sentiu cuspirem-lhe nas faces sublimes esses que riam como Demócrito, duvidem como Pyrrhon, ou durmam indiferentes no seu escárnio como Diógenes o cínico no seu tonel. A esses leva uma torrente profunda: revolvem-se na treva da descrença como Satan no infinito da perdição e do desespero! Mas nós, mas tu e eu que somos moços, que sentimos o futuro nas aspirações ardentes do peito, que temos a fé na cabeça e a poesia nos lábios, a nós o amor e a esperança: a nós O lago prateado da existência. Embalemo-nos nas suas águas azuis-sonhemos, cantemos e creiamos? Se o poeta da perdição dos anjos nos conta o crime da criatura divina liba-nos da despedida do Éden o beijo de amor que fez dos dois filhos da terra uma criatura, uma alma cheia de futuro. Se na primeira página da história da passagem do homem sobre a terra há o cadáver de Abel, e o ferrete de Caim o anátema-naquelas tradições ressoa o beijo de mãe de Eva pálida sobre os lábios de seu filho! Macário: Ilusões! O amor-a poesia-a glória.- Ilusões! Não te ris tu comigo da glória.-Ilusões! Não te ris tu comigo da glória, como eu rio dela? A glória! entre essa plebe corrupta e vil que só aplaude o manto do Tartufo e apedreja as estátuas mais santas do passado! Glória! Nunca te lembras do Dante, de byron,] de Chatterton o suicida? E Verner poeta, sublime e febril também, morto de ceticismo e desespero sob sua grinalda de orgia? Glória! São acaso os loiros salpicados de lodo, manchados, descridos, cuspidos do poviléu, e que o futuro só consagra ao cadáver que dorme? Escuta. Eu também amei. Eu também talvez possa amar ainda. Às vezes quando a mente se me embebe na melancolia, quando me passam na alma sonhos de homem que não dorme, e que chamam poesia; eu sinto ainda reabrir-se o meu peito a amores de mulher. Parece que se aquela beleza de olhos e cabelos negros, de colo arquejante e flutuoso me deixasse repousar a cabeça sobre seu peito, eu poderia ainda viver e querer viver, e ter alento bastante para desmaiar ali na volutuosidade pura de um espasmo, na vertigem de um beijo. Mas o que me agita as fibras ainda é volutuosidade -é o ademã de uma beleza lânguida, a sede insaciável do gozo. São sonhos! sonhos, Penseroso! É loucura abrir tanto os véus do coração e essas brisas enlevadas que vem tão sussurrantes de enleio, tão repassadas de aromas e beijos! É loucura talvez! E contudo quando o homem só vive deles, quando todas as portas se fecharam ao enjeitado-por que não ir bater na noite de febre no palácio da fada das imaginações? Põe a mão no meu coração. Tuas falas m'o fizeram bater. Havia uma voz dentro dele que eu pensava morta, mas que estava só emudecida. Escuta-a. Há uma mulher em quem eu pensei noites e noites: que encheu minhas noites de insônia, meu sono de visões fervorosas, meus dias de delírio. Eu amei essa mulher. Eu a segui passo a passo na minha vida. Deite-me na calçada da rua defronte de sua janela, para ouvir a sua voz, para entrevê-la a furto branca e vaporosa, para respirar o ar que ela bebia, para sentir o perfume de seus cabelos e ouvir o canto de seus lábios. Eu amei muito essa mulher. E por vê-la uma hora ao pé de mim – semi nua- embora fosse adormecida-só por vê-la, e por beijá-la de leve-eu daria minha vida inteira ao nada. E essa mulher, essa mulher Penseroso: Que tem, fala .. Macário: Adeus, Penseroso. Eu pensei que tu me acordavas a vida no peito. Mas a fibra em que tocaste e onde foste despertar uma harmonia é uma fibra maldita, cheia de veneno e de morte. Adeus. Penseroso. Ai daquele a quem um verme roeu a flor da vida como a Werther! A descrença é a filha enjeitada do desespero. Faust é Werther que envelheceu, e o suicídio da alma é o cadáver de um coração. O desfolhar das ilusões anuncia o inverno da vida. Penseroso: Onde vais, onde vais? Macário: Onde vou todas as noites. Vagarei à toa pelos campos até que o sono feche meus olhos e que eu adormeça na relva fria das orvalhadas da noite. Adeus. (A mesma sala. ) Penseroso só (escreve): Não escreverei mais: não. Calarei o meu segredo e morrerei com ele. Esqueceu tudo! tudo! Esqueceu as noites solitárias em que eu estava a sós com ela, com sua mão na minha, com seus olhos nos meus. Esqueceu! Deus lhe perdoe. E se eu morro por ela, seja ela feliz! Mas por que mentia se ela se ria de mim? Por que aqueles olhares tão lânguidos, aqueles suspiros tão doces? Por que sua mão estremecia nas minhas e se gelava quando eu a apertava? Por que naquela noite fatal, quando eu a beijei, ela escondeu seu rosto de virgem nas mãos, c as lágrimas corriam por entre seus dedos, e ela fugiu soluçando ? ( Pensativo ) . Ela não me ama-é certo. Nunca, nunca ela me teve amor: a ilusão morreu Oh! não morrerei com ela? Ontem falei com Davi sobre o suicídio. Davi declamou, repetiu o que dizem esses homens sem irritabilidade de coração, que julgam que as palavras provam alguma coisa. Eu sorri. Davi é feliz-ele sim, nunca amará-não há de sentir esse sentimento único e queimador absorver como uma casuarina toda a seiva do peito, alimentar-se de todas as esperanças, todas as ambições, todos os amores da terra e do Céu, dos homens e de Deus, para fazer de tudo isso uma única essência, para transubstanciar tudo isso no amor de uma mulher! E depois, quando esse amor morrer, achando o peito vazio como o de um esqueleto, não terá animo para adormecer no seio da morte! Eis aí o veneno. ó minha terra! Ó minha mãe! mais nunca te verei! Meu pai, meu santo pai! e tu, mãe'! de minha mãe que sentias por mim, cuja vida era uma oração por mim, que enxugavas tuas lágrimas nos teus cabelos brancos pensando no teu pobre neto! Adeus! Perdão! perdão! Creio que chorei. Tenho a face molhada. A dor me enfraqueceria? Não! não Não há remédio. Morrerei. Páginas de Penseroso Se há um homem que cresse no futuro, fui eu. Tive confiança no orgulho de meu coração e no gênio que sentia na minha cabeça. Eu sinto-o. Deus me fez poeta. Esse mundo, a natureza, as montanhas, o eflúvio luminoso das noites de luar, tudo isso me acordava vibrações, me revelava no peito cordas que nunca escutei senão nos poetas divinos, que nunca senti no peito cavernoso e vazio dos outros homens. Sou rico, moço, morrerei pouco mais velho que o desgraçado Chatterton. E por todo o meu futuro, minhas glórias, toda essa ambição imensa, essa sede fogosa de uma alma que não se sacia com os prazeres de convenção da vida suntuosa dos palácios esplêndidos, e das aclamações da fama, eu só queria seu peito junto do meu-sua mão na minha. O andrajo do miserável não me doeria se eu tivesse o manto de oiro do seu amor. Oh! ela não me entendeu! Não merecia tamanho amor. Tomei-a nua, fria e bruta como o escultor uma pedra de mármore-a visão que vesti com a gaza acetinada das minhas ilusões, a estátua que despertei do seio da matéria, não estava aí. Estava no meu coração e só nele. Fi-la bela, dessa beleza divina que Deus me ressumbrou na alma de poeta. Talvez é assim-mas assim mesmo eu morro por ela. -Amo-a como o pintor a sua Madona, como o escultor a sua Vênus, como Deus a sua criatura. Era a única estátua da criação que se podia aviventar ao bafo ardente de meu peito. Não amei nunca outra mulher. Se o coração é um lírio que as paixões desfloram, sou ainda virgem; no deleite das minhas noites delirantes, tu o sabes, meu Deus, eu nunca amei! E por que viver se o coração é morto? Se eu hoje dormisse sobre essa idéia, se eu pudesse adormecer no ócio e no tédio, seria isso ainda viver? Viver era sentir, era amar, era crer que a ventura não é um sonho, e que eu tinha um leito de flores onde descansar da vida, onde eu pudesse crer que a glória, o futuro não valem um beijo de mulher! Morrerei. -Não posso trazer no peito o cadáver de minhas ilusões,' como a infanticida o remorso a lhe tremer nas entranhas. Há doenças que não tem cura. A tempestade é violenta, e o cansado marinheiro adormeceu no seio da morte. Antes isso que a lenta agonia do desespero, do que esse corvo da descrença e da ironia que rói as fibras ainda vivas como um cancro. E seria contudo tão bela a vida se ela me amasse! Oh! por que me traiu Por que embalou-me nos seus joelhos, nos acentos mágicos da música dos anjos da esperança, do amor, para lançar-me na treva erma desse desalento e dessa saudade eivada de morte! Viveríamos tão bem! Era tão fácil minha ventura! Por esses rios imensos da minha terra há tantas margens viçosas e desertas, cheias de flores e de berços de verdura, de retiros amenos, onde as aves cantam na primavera eterna do nosso céu, e as brisas suspiram tão docemente nas tardes purpurinas Seríamos sós-sós-e essa solidão nós a povoaríamos com o mundo angélico do nosso amor! Nos crepúsculos de verão eu a levaria pelas montanhas a embriagar-se de vida nos aromas da terra palpitante, pelos vales ainda úmidos de orvalho e ao tom das águas sem pensar na vida, pensando só que o amor é o oito dos rochedos brancos da existência, a estrela dos céus misteriosos, a palavra sacramental e mágica que rompe as cavernas do infinito e da ventura! Oh! deitado nos seus joelhos, ouvindo sua voz misturar-se ao silêncio do deserto, vendo sua face mais bela no véu luminoso e pálido do luar, como seria doce viver! Era assim que eu esperava amar, era assim que eu podia morrer sem saudades da vida, suspirando de amor! Sou um doido, meu Deus! Por que mergulhar mais o meu coração nessa lagoa venenosa das ilusões? Quero ter animo para morrer. Estalou-se nas minhas mãos o último ramo que me erguia sobre o abismo. Para que sonhar mais o que é impossível? É ainda um sonho o que vou escrever. Eu sonhei esta noite-e sonhei com ela. -Era meio-dia na floresta. A sombra caía no ar calmoso ................................... (Uma rua) Penseroso ( passeando): Tenho febre. É o efeito do veneno? Para que obre melhor tenho-o tomado aos poucos. Tenho às vezes estremecimentos que me gelam. Sinto um fogo no estômago-e as veias do meu cérebro parecem queimar o meu crânio e inundá-lo de sangue fervente. A cabeça me dói: às vezes parece-me que os ossos do meu crânio estalam -a minha vista se escurece e meus nervos tremem- meu coração parece abafado e palpita ansioso-a respiração piração me custa. Oh! custa tanto morrer! O Doutor Larius ( passando a cavalo): Penseroso! Penseroso! Onde vais tão pálido? Penseroso: Doutor, bom-dia. Acha-me pálido? O Doutor: Como tua mão está ardente! Como tua testa queima! Tens febre, Penseroso. Penseroso: Tenho febre, não é assim? Ponha a mão no meu coração, veja como bate! O Doutor: Como teu peito está úmido de suor! Como pulsa teu coração! Penseroso, Penseroso! o que tens, meu amigo? Penseroso: O que tenho; não tenho nada - absolutamente nada. Adeus, doutor. O Doutor: Onde vais? O sol está ardente, e tens febre. Descansemos aqui na sombra. Ou então vamos para casa e deita-te Penseroso: Sim. Adeus, doutor. (Vai-se apressado). O Doutor: Penseroso! Penseroso! (Uma sala) (Num canto da sala, junto do piano, Penseroso só com a Italiana. Ouve-se o falar confuso partindo de outros lados da sala. Risadas, murmúrios de homens e mulheres que conversam.) Penseroso: Adeus, senhora: eu me vou. Adeus, mas ao menos dai-me um olhar de compaixão para que se eu morrer de abandono, não morra sem uma bênção-e o vosso olhar é uma bênção! A Italiana: Que dizeis, senhor Penseroso? Penseroso: Sim-não me entendeis: eu sou um insensato. Pobre daquele a quem não compreendem! A Italiana: Por que o dizeis? não vos prometi a minha mão? Por quem se espera no altar? É por mim? não Penseroso, é pela vontade de teu pai. . . Não te dei eu minha alma, assim como te darei meu corpo? Penseroso: O virgem! se acaso um só momento de tua vida tu consagraste um suspiro ao desgraçado, se um só momento tu o amaste,-ah! que Deus em paga desse instante te dê um infinito de ventura! A Italiana: Penseroso! Que tens? Nunca te vi assim. Eras pensativo e estás sombrio. Eras melancólico e estás triste. Que tens, que me não confias? Não sou eu tua noiva? Penseroso: Ó senhora! Se uma eternidade se pode comprar por um sonho, o sonho que me embalou na minha existência bem valeta ser comprado por uma eternidade! A Italiana: O teu sonho é o meu-é o nosso amor-a minha vida por ti, a tua vida por mim: nós dois formando um único ser, uma única alma, um mundo de delícias e de mistério só para nós e por nós! Penseroso: Oh! senhor e acordar! A Italiana: Então . . . Penseroso: Meu Deus! meu Deus! perdoai-me. Adeus! adeus! (Com os olhos em lágrimas). Quem sabe se não será para sempre? (Sai). A Italiana: (empalidecendo): Para sempre? Ah! (O quarto de Penseroso) Penseroso ( só ): Ela não me ama. Que importa? eu lh'o perdôo. Perdôo a leviandade daquela criança pura e santa que me leva ao suicídio . Oh! se eu pudesse vê-la ainda! Passeei toda a noite pelo campo que se estende junto à casa dela. Vi as luzes apagarem-se uma por uma. Só o quarto dela ficara iluminado. Havia ser muito tarde quando a luz se apagou. Pareceu-me ver ainda depois uma imagem branca encostada na janela . . Coitada! ela não sabe que eu estava ali, a seus pés, com o desespero n'alma, e o veneno no peito, cheio de desejos e de morte, cheio de saudades e de desesperança! Vaguei toda a noite. Quando acordei estava muito longe. Assentei-me à beira do caminho. A meus pés se estendia o precipício coberto de ervacal À direita, longe numa lagoa saíram os primeiros raios do dia. O orvalho reluzia nas folhas das árvores antigas do caminho, em cuja sombra imensa acordavam os passarinhos cantando Perdoai-me, meu Deus! talvez seja uma fraqueza o suicídio-por que será um crime ao pobre louco sacrificar os seus sonhos da vida? Este cordão de cabelos quero que seja entregue a ela: são cabelos de minha mãe-de minha mãe que morreu. Trouxe-os sempre no meu peito. Quero que ela os beije às vezes e lembre-se de mim.. Esse amor foi uma desgraça. Foi uma sina terrível. Ó meu pai! ó minha segunda mãe! ó meus anjos! meu céu! minhas campinas! É tão triste morrer! Ah! que dores horríveis! tenho fogo no estômago.. Minha cabeça se sufoca... Ar! ar! preciso de ar.. Eu te amei, eu te amei tanto!... (Desmaia). Huberto ( entrando ): Penseroso! Que tens? Que convulsão! Ah! é uma agonia! Depressa, depressa, chamem alguém... O Dr. larius. . . Ó meus companheiros, socorrei nosso amigo. . Penseroso morre! Davi! Davi! onde está Davi? Uma voz: Está caçando. Huberto: E Macário, onde está também? A voz: Tomou ontem uma bebedeira. Está ébrio como uma cabra. (À porta de uma taverna) (Macário vai saindo e encontra Satan) Satan: Onde vais? Macário: Sempre tu, maldito! Satan: Onde vais? Sabes de Penseroso? Macário: Vou ter com ele. Satan: Vai, doido, vai! que chegarás tarde! Penseroso morreu. Macário: Mataram-no! Satan: Matou-se. Macário: Bem. Satan: Vem comigo. Macário: Vai-te. Satan: ÉS uma criança. Ainda não saboreaste a vida e já gravitas para a morte. O que te falta? Ouro em rios? eu t'o darei. Mulheres? tê-las-ás virgens, adúlteras ou prostitutas -O amor? dar-te-ei donzelas que morram por ti, e realizem na tua fronte os sonhos de seu histerismo Que te falta? Macário: Vai-te, maldito! Satan ( afastando -se): Abrir a alma ao desespero é dá-la a Satan. Tu és meu. Marquei-te na fronte com meu dedo. Não te perco de vista. Assim te guardarei melhor. Ouvirás mais facilmente minha voz partindo de tua carne que entrando pelos teus ouvidos. (Uma rua) (Macário e Satan de braços dados.) Satan: Estás ébrio? Cambaleias. Macário: Onde me levas? Satan: A uma orgia. Vais ler uma página da vida cheia de sangue e de vinho-que importa? Macário: É aqui, não? Ouço vociferar a saturnal lá dentro. Satan: Paremos aqui. Espia nessa janela. Macário: Eu vejo-os. É uma sala fumacenta. À roda da mesa estão sentados cinco homens ébrios. Os mais revolvem-se no chão. Dormem ali mulheres desgrenhadas, umas lívidas, outras vermelhas Que noite! Satan: Que vida! não é assim? Pois bem! escuta, Macário. Há homens para quem essa vida é mais suave que a outra. O vinho é como o ópio, é o Letes do esquecimento... A embriaguez é como a morte. . . Macário: Cala-te. Ouçamos. FIM Categoria:1852 Categoria:Álvares de Azevedo Categoria:Romantismo brasileiro Categoria:Teatro brasileiro